This disclosure relates to colored diffusion sheets, methods of manufacture thereof and to articles comprising the same.
Polymeric sheets are often used for displaying commercial signs and other forms of visual art. It is desirable for such polymeric sheets to display these signs and forms of art with a high intensity while at the same time mitigating the brightness of light sources that illuminate the sign. It is therefore desirable for the signs to have a beautiful appearance with uniformity of color. In addition, since the polymeric sheet is exposed to the elements of nature such as light, rain, high winds, and the like, it is desirable for the polymeric sheet to have a high stiffness, to be light in weight, to be resistant to weathering, to have a high impact resistance and stiffness.
In order to make commercial signs environmentally friendly, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are often employed as sources of light. LEDs consume less energy than other sources of light and provide efficient colored light as well. They thus provide high luminance for a unit of energy consumed with compared with other sources of light. The high luminance of LEDs unfortunately causes the light displayed by such signs to be non-uniform.
It is therefore desirable to use polymeric sheets, which when used in conjunction with LEDs permits a sign to be uniformly illuminated.